James' Bad Day
by l1lyfl0w3r
Summary: James Potter wanted to relax. Escape from the world he was currently in. What better place to hide in than the Room of Requirement. But as he enters, he hears he isn't the only one who wants to disappear from the world. One-shot.


Disclaimer: I can only wish to be J.K. Rowling.

A/N: This is a recently edited version of this. The young men in my church are hosting a talent show and since I'm currently boycotting the piano (this was written before I was) I'm not playing the piano. Therefore, they're having me read some of my stories. Yay for me. I picked this story since it's my favourite story/one-shot that I've written. The author note at the bottom is the original one...

James Potter wasn't having a very good day. At breakfast, hundreds of pancakes had pelted viciously at him:

_James Potter was just __about to take another forkful of__ pancake__s__ whe__n h__e saw, to his disappointment, __that he did__n__'__t have anymore. He gazed around him, in sea__rch of another stack __of pancakes__ but couldn__'__t see any. The only plate that held pancakes was at the far end of the table, to his left. He sig__hed__, pulled out his wand and__ said, "Acci__o pancakes!"__After he realized what he had done, he mentally smacked himself__ for his mistake__, and would have __smacked __himself physically__, but he didn'__t have time, as every singl__e pancake in the Great Hall came__ flying __at him. __Pancakes may be soft and fluffy lookin__g but when hundreds of them co__me__ flying at you, they are __anything _but_ soft and fluffy. As Jam__es sat in his seat, drowned in __pancakes, Sirius, sitting next to him, pointed at his best mate and started to laugh. Remus just shook his head and replied, _

_"__Got to be more specific, Prongs."_

Then later, during Charms, he almost let slip that Remus was a werewolf:

_As Professor Flitwick passed out the exams__ results__, James waited impatiently. He was a little nervous about receiving his exam back. You see, he didn__'__t study because yesterday had been the full moon, and therefore he was out on the __school __grounds, running around with a dog, a rat, an__d a werewolf. Finally, Flitwick__ handed James his paper. James hesitantly turned it over and looked at the grade. His jaw dropped. He jumped out of his seat, and before he could contain himself, he started shouting._

_"__Troll?! How could I have got a Troll? I know I did better than this! Yeah, I know I didn__'t study 'cause__ I was out with Moony__ '__cause it was the-__"__Sirius__ placed his hand over Jame__s__ mouth before he could finish the sentence._

_"__Are you trying to get Moony in trouble__?"__Sirius hissed in __James ear__ slowing__ removing his hand so James could talk._

_"__Because it was the what, Mr. Potter__" __ Flitwick asked._

_"__Because it was the day that Moony and __I…__and__ I have__ our tutoring sessions! Moony is tutoring me in Herbology because I really need the help__"__ James lied. _

_"Oh, okay,"__Flitwick said. He finished__ handing out the rest of the papers. _

And then, to make his day worse, he got into another fight with Lily:

_"__Potter, where were you last night?!__"__ Lily shouted at James. __"__You were supposed to be doing rounds, but I __couldn't__ find you anywhere__!"_

_"I'm__ sorry. I must have forgotten to tell you that I __couldn't__ come yesterday night. It __won't__ happen next time.__"_

_"__You __didn't__ answer my question! Why __weren't__ you at rounds yesterday__?"_

_"I'm__ sorry, but I __can't tell you."_

_"__And why not__?"_

_"__Because, I just __can't." He sighed. __"I promised I __wouldn't__ tell.__"_

_"__Wait, w__hat do you mean,__next time? It better not happen again, Potter, or else __I__'__ll__ tell Dumbledore that you __aren't__ able to keep up with your Head Boy responsibilities. You better not miss another night of rounds.__"_

"_Okay, __I__'__ll__ try not to miss another night."_

_"__Trying __isn't__ good enough, Potter__"_

_Before James could respond, Lily stormed off._

James needed a place to relax. Let all the word around him disappear, and what better place to do this than the Room of Requirement. He walked around until he came to a door-less hallway on the seventh floor. He walked passed the statue three times thinking, 'I need a place to rest, I need a place to relax, I need a place to get away from others', and a door emerged out of nowhere.

He opened the door and music greeted him as he entered. Looking around, he saw that black grand piano stood nearby, and someone was playing it. Apparently, he wasn't the only one who wanted to disappear from the world.

He didn't want to interrupt the person playing for they were playing most beautifully. James couldn't even begin to describe how well they were playing. The notes flowed together so eloquently, filling the air with classical music.

He sat down on a nearby couch and listened to whoever was playing the beautifully written compositions. They apparently had taken lessons for a while because the current song was a difficult one, and it made him forget all about the misfortunes of his day.

As the person continued to play, James got peculiar as to who was playing the songs, so he peeked over the piano and saw red hair. He only knew one person with red hair and that was Lily Evans.

James almost fell over the couch when he realized it was Lily. He gasped. Lily, though, kept on playing the piano, ignoring the rest of the world around her. It seemed she didn't even know she had an audience.

James, realizing that Lily didn't know he was there, smiled and sat back down on the couch, listening to her to play.

Many songs later, James was still listening to Lily play the piano. He'd never heard anyone play this well before! The songs were performed perfectly, without mistakes. And still, Lily didn't realize that she had a listener. She seemed to be in her own little world.

A few songs later, James realized he'd skipped dinner. But James wasn't going to leave just yet.

Lily was playing a simpler song, Für Elise, when James noticed that she had missed a cord causing her to mess up the rest of the song. Lily replayed it, yet missed the same cord again. She pounded the piano keys in frustration. James decided to make himself known. He got up from the couch, walked over to the piano, forced Lily to scoot over, and just as Lily was about to protest, James started to play Für Elise. It was Lily's turn to gasp. She didn't know Potter played the piano! Never in her life would she have guessed he knew how to play!

Lily was shocked more when he had played the whole piece perfectly. She'd been trying to master the bloody piece for ages!

James finished the song and turned to face a gasping Lily. He smirked.

"That was beautiful," Lily whispered. "When did you learn to play?"

"When I was younger, my parents gave me the option of dancing or the piano. I didn't like to dance at the time so I choose piano. I can dance now, though. When did you learn to play?

"When I was about eight years old. My mum taught me. How long have you been listening to me play?"

"A long time. I came here looking for a place to relax when I heard you playing. You were playing so beautifully, I didn't want you to stop so I sat on the couch and listened. Did you write some of the songs? I didn't recognize some of them." Lily blushed.

"During the summers, when I'm not studying or when I'm not arguing with my sister, Petunia, I'll lock myself in my room and start composing music."

"Wow, you're really good and you were playing so wonderfully..."

There was silence for a while before Lily answered.

"I _was_ playing wonderfully until I got to Für Elise. I've been practicing it for months and I can never seem to learn the middle part!"

"If you want, I can help you learn it," James offered.

Lily nodded and said, "I'd like that. Thank you, James."

A/N: This came to me a while back and I decided to write it. I really like this and I hope you did too! If you see any mistakes, please tell me so I can fix them. Please review. I've had a migraine since April 5th so I need reviews to feel happy instead of feeling lightheaded, dizzy and feel like I could faint at any second. (I'm surprised I haven't fainted yet though!) And I'd like to give a huge thanks to hipotamus who edited this! Thank you!!


End file.
